Past Lives
by JapanManiac
Summary: Some of them have mets each other before they even born. Some have their own guilts, mistakes and unfulfilled wish. Do they even remember their past lives?
1. Inferiority Complex

**Inferiority Complex**

It is not that Sawada Tsunayoshi is as innocent, naïve, and timid as most people thought.

He is, in fact, quite smart and knows many thing that normal people don't and wasn't supposed to know.

In his past life, he had been so selfish and naive that he caused a city's destruction by his own hands. And he was so selfish that he don't want to admit it, so selfish that his friends leave him all together. He also steals a person life and no matter that he doesn't even know it nor want it, he still steals that person's life.

He was a murderer and a thief. He was so bothered by this fact that even in this life he could not stop asking for forgiveness, after all if there is something he can do to someone else then its forgive them for what they have done.

He also doesn't deserve anything, he forgave people because he can't be forgiven but he doesn't want other people to be like him. After all they deserve more than him, he was lower than them and they are higher, more respected and stronger than him.

That's why he doesn't want Gokudera to protect him, nor Yamamoto to throw his life for him. Because he doesn't deserve it, a murderer, killers like him….

Maybe Reborn had notice it, his reflex that makes him dodge the baby's highly dangerous training method. Or maybe Reborn had thought it as his hyper intuition? Either way works with him.

His reflexes that comes from fighting all those wild animals, all those soldiers and mostly all the Generals. He was lucky Reborn trains him in hand to hand combat, had it been swords, he wouldn't know how to explains where did he learns the basic and theories.

After all, the destruction of Akzeriuth and the deaths of all it people is his fault. No matter what his friends said, it would always come back to haunt him.

And Luke is still haunted by nightmares of Akzeriuth's destruction even in his after life, after being reincarnated into Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Its not like Tsuna want to die or something like that, he still wants to live his live to the fullest, and it's not like he thought himself as lower than dirt or doesn't deserve to have a wish sometimes. Its just he knows he doesn't deserve much and only ask for what he desperately needs.

He did knows that he somewhat deserve and wants to live after the incident atop the Tower of Rem, but still most people deserve it more than him. So if his death could save another, he will probably sacrifice himself there and then.

After all, he can't just get rid of his inferiority complex that fast, right?

_A/n : Aah, dunno what makes me write this but enjoy and tell me what you think about it!! This is somewhat inspired by Identity, a bleach story by Ayleia. Oh man, I can't believe I write that much…angst and somewhat self-loathing!! But again, this is the oh-so-cute-with-his-short-hair Replica Luke!! And maybe if I'm creative enough I will search for an Asch for our lovely Luke!! aah, the lovely and awesome Tales Of Abyss!! You should be happy I make Tsuna-chan past life is Luke! The first choice is Raito Yagami buuut then would be soo much evil genius scheme that will totally ruined Tsu-chan's image so I will save Raito for… maybe Reborn? Or even Mukuro!?_


	2. Failing Friend

**Failing Friends**

What the others didn't know he has, is his passion for fishing.

Before meeting Tsuna and eventually other people that he attracts, he usually has plenty of time to spare after the baseball practice and Yamamoto use that time to go to the nearest river or lake to go fishing.

He loved baseball, but he has a special place for fishing in his heart. After meeting Tsuna, those times was cut short because of many incident around the timid boy but he didn't mind because he was helping his friends and that is more important. After all he knows the feeling of helplessness when you want to help your friend but can't because there is nothing you can do for him and that feels so bad that he vow he would do anything to help his friends.

Because back then he was the oldest in the group, he feels responsible for the others. To guide them, to tell them what is right and wrong, or to stop them when they become too naughty (but he was the one who pranks people the most). This time, he doesn't need to fell that because most people in the group is either his age or older.

Back then the group start as 6 people, but then one of them had been exiled and two others joining him while the other two waits at the city and the last one, the one who framed the exiled one, took over as the army's general.

Yamamoto had been with the exiled one, and saw how that boy rise from a timid ordinary knight to a powerful army leader bent on liberating a nation from other nation who wants to have it by force.

That boy (and Tsuna who looked and act so much like him that Yamamoto almost call the wrong name) recruit a lot of people with many variations. There is a man whose age past hundred and don't look a day over 16, there is some pirates, a casual king, and even the one who framed him into exile.

That boy also burdened by a great power that slowly eats his life away, weakened by every single day he bears it and yet he still walks around like nothing matters.

Tsuna resembled that boy a lot, but the most important thing that matched between them is their eyes. The eyes that shows determination to save people, the eyes that promises greatness and have beaming charisma that makes people gather around them. But also the eyes that show the tiredness they stubbornly decline of having.

Yes, Tsuna resemble Lazlo so much that Tal almost can't stand looking the mirror image of his best friend that he failed to save and now doomed with the cursed rune.

And while he can't save Lazlo, there is still time to train and train. He doesn't want to fail Tsuna too.

And Yamamoto also knows that the whole Mafia thing is not a game, he pretend it is. To fool himself of the danger Tsuna will face, the danger he don't want the other boy to face. But it failed as the danger grew with time, no longer innocent brawls, now it's a full blown war between families and their allies.

At least he knows what ever happen, he will always stand by Tsuna side along with Gokudera. The other boy after all has a fierce loyalty to Tsuna and to Tsuna only.

Looking at Gokudera scowling at him because of the fear that he will be more important and useful was just funny. It was like looking at the three guards in front of Lazlo's room bickering and fighting over whose more important to the army leader.

And even though its naïve to wish for Tsuna's to be save and happy, he did anyway.

_A/n: another chapter of some unknown randomness from me. This time the character is Tal from Genso Suikoden 4 just because I feel like doing it! And please tell me what do you think of it. for next I will need more creativity so any suggestion is open even though I won't really use all of it!!_


	3. Loyalty

**Loyalty**

In his past lives, he was a traitor.

He betrays his friends and companions, he throw and laugh at their trust for him while trying to kill them all.

The reason is very simple, He wanted to be free of hi job and title. The title that makes his mother hate him, The title that locked his sister in a high unreachable tower and the title that is the reason he is born for.

But then, that idiotic boy keep coming after him, reassuring him that betrayals and suicide can't release him from his pain and that title that chained him to the world.

That one idiotic boy who even though he is the one hurt most by his betrayal keep trying to get him back into their team, the one boy who already thought and sees him as an older brother and role model. (God knows how much the team scream when they found out, especially the boy's father. He is the worst choice for role model after all….)

Ever since he is little, he was told not to believe anybody because the only thing they will after is his title but none of those fancy dressed noble will care about him as a person, only as a symbol.

And because of that too, he start acting however he want and build an unbreakable mask to hide him from them, to protect him from all the lies and to keep people away. The flirty mask that hit on every girl he met and turn the girls to surround him. The vain shallow mask that only thinks of outer beauty alone. (Of course that counts body size!)

And then he met that one girl that interest him, which unfortunately also the one girl unaffected by his charm and hated his gut to death. It's a miracle she hadn't killed him in his sleep.

Later, she cried day and night along with the boy and their team for him when he is in his death bed, smiling his true last smile before dying.

He changed his attitude in the next life as Gokudera Hayato.

Zelos Wilder turned into an emo untrusting boy who hates woman and is really loyal to Don Vongola Decimo, after all Tsuna reminded him of a quieter, more timid version of Lloyd Irving the idealist.

And the only way he could think of to pay those kindness and trust is to not betrays anyone anymore.

_A/n : And, I finally updated! This time it was Gokudera as Zelos from Tales Of Symphonia~ Mr. Betrayer and Mr. Loyal-to-death. Tsuna sure remind everybody of their past life leader, huh? Oh, Kratos must be crying to death when he was told that Lloyd sees Zelos as a role model! He not only a bad father for betraying his son but also to allow that one Naïve son to take a pervert as role model and best friend!_

_Oh, this is little something about TotA!_

_Jade : Luke, I am your father._

_Luke : NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! -Collapse-_

_Huh, You'll act like that too when you found out that your father is the Devil! Jade sure is scary after all~_

_I just remember that the one who make this line famous is also a Luke! Those poor Lukes all have unimaginable father doesn't they? A Dictactor and A Crazed scientist/colonel/mischief Devil/Prankster!_

_And Happy Halloween to you all, I'm going to a Japanese styled haunted house this year! Can't wait….._


	4. Extreme!

**Extreme!!!**

Back then in his past life, he had been a rather passive and cold person.

He had been separated from his sister at a rather young age and later when he met her again, he was really rude and cold to her even though he recognized her. He was more than hurt when he found out that the person he used to cherish and look up to when he was little forgot about him. He regret about not telling her the truth.

Another thing he regretted is the fact he died a long time before his determined, kind and somewhat likeable nephew is born. He really did miss that boy who grew up without his father and yet managed to get into the same path nonetheless. It's a pity he never got around to tell him how proud he is to have a nephew like him.

He had many regret in his life, like the fact he died two years before his nephew was born or that he never had any cherished memories with his family and that he acted really cold to his sister while in truth he just want to hug her and somehow get her away from all the fighting. He also regretted never having family and that he never attended his sister's wedding.

But most of all, he regret betraying the only person who believe him so much and care about him even more than his own sister. Betraying the man who acted as an older brother and sometimes role model to him, even went as far as proclaiming to be his best friend. No matter how annoyed he is or how idiotic that man acted at first, he had come to appreciated and cherished the attention. That same idiotic country bum is also the only one that offered him to come with his team after that betrayal.

He declined the offer to stand by them again, after all only that man trust a traitor like him and the other will probably shouted at how idiotic it is to ask somebody who 5 minutes ago just tried to kill you all to come and fight with the team.

As the elevator lifted up, that man is still shouting for him to come. His extended hand seemed so far away, like an illusion in midst of all the water that started to fill in the dungeon and will slowly drown him to his death.

18 years after his death he was revived by a goddess wannabe, she asked him to help her rewrite the world's history. He declined and is banished away to that same world he left almost two decades ago, with that man now being his brother-in-law and known as a hero in legend. His name is also marked in history, albeit as a traitor who betrayed the hero team and he will be hunted down if anybody ever found out he's still alive.

He donned a mask to roam free in the world, and in one of his journey met an interesting boy, His own nephew. At first it was out of guilt that he followed the teenage boy just one (chronologically 19) year younger than him. Later he found himself gotten attached and bonded with that same boy he thought as childish.

As the history restored themselves after that goddess wannabe is killed, he couldn't help but sadden by the fact that his nephew isn't going to remember him just like his sister forgot him.

But one thing for sure, Emilio Katrea isn't going to forget Kyle Dunamis (or was it Aileron now?) and he would be happy to be remembered by the boy even as the traitor to his parents Leon Magnus. After all, Judas the young man who accompanied him through his journey never existed in his mind since the beginning.

And now, Ryohei Sasagawa is rather known for his extreme-ness and idiotical tendencies. After all, to act like them is one of the ways to remember right? And there is no way he's going to fail Kyoko like he did Rutee.

_A/n : Okay….. A lot longer than the last but maybe the quality is dropping. I'm kinda disappointed at getting only one review but it's a lot better than none at all. Thanks for the review, Tsuki no Akebono! Oh, if anybody is reading this, Please review? It helped me even more if you drop some ideas for me to use….._


	5. Passive

**Passive**

He was orphaned since birth, never to know of his biological parents nor family… but it does not sadden him as he have a caring family that consist of a grandfather and an older sister, his real family.

He was once happy, a naïve country-side boy who do not know anything about the real world's cruelty. He spends his time practicing his fighting skill and playing with his sister and their best friend....

His life changed when his grandfather died.

He joins the army (oh, how much he regrets it!!) with his best friend and they imagined about life as war heroes when all this is over, Keyword: Imagine.

How did he suppose to know that the member requited is supposed to be the fodder to some madman's bloodlust to start a war? It was a miracle that he and his best friend managed to escape the camp and survive fairly unscathed though fatigued. Being saved by some passing war veteran (one looks like a bear while the other is too obsessed with blue…) and being brought to their mercenary camp, how much the chance of that happening anyway?

After that, he managed to found his best friend again. They somehow open the passage to a sealed cave that contains a gigantic magical power of legend. Apparently, the two of them was chosen as the new bearer of said great powers. That is where the story start to goes downhill…

His best friend defect to the side of their former country (you know, the one that tried to turn them into a massacre victim of a madman's? That one) and somehow managed to climb the rank enough to become said madman right-hand. The madman, actually mad in fact, killed his own father and forcefully took the kingdom's throne before declaring a war on his (current) country.

This story starts out normally, only to become more and more ridiculous with each event that happened near him.

He begin gathering members and created a rebellion army big enough to cause a lasting damage on his best friend's country (did he mention that his best friend back stabbed the pig-obsessed madman, killed him and married his sister? Hmm, must have forgotten that little detail)

Apparently the great powers were a pair that is cursed to fight for eternity, which is ironic because every bearer of said pair was great friends. Nothing is free after all in this world; to obtain something so powerful must have some drawbacks.

Their last battle do not take place on some fancily decorated castle (which both of the own) or in front of their army. Instead, they choose a quit land near their hometown and fight to their death there. He wins, barely but still….he won the final battle.

It does not feel good, as the price of winning included his best friend life and living a lonely life for the rest of eternity. Not to mention his sister is recently killed by a tactician who wanted to ruin his life because he is the leader of the rebellion army…

Riou Genkaku promise that this life will be different, he will change and will not be as passive and weak as his past life. His weakness that causes him a lot of grief will be gone; he will make sure of it or die trying.

The only thing that reminds him of the past will be his weapon, a pair of tonfa, but even then it will be different. More powerful, more useful…unlike the wooden pair he used to have, the one given to him by his adopted grandfather.

He will become more aggressive, challenge every strong opponent he could find and most of all, he will never tolerate rule-breakers, the ones who cause chaos and disrupt peace.

He will be Hibari Kyoya, the head of Namimori disciplinary committee.

_A/n : it has been a long, long time since I last update, if anybody is still waiting for this then I'm very sorry and thank you very much. I just doesn't know what to write… This story is about Riou, Suikoden II silent hero._

_Next time is Mukuro, I have two ideas for him. One is I write about his first reincarnation and the rest is history or I'll write six very short (maybe a 300 words paragraph each?) to explain his reincarnation everytime._

_For Mukuro (maybe a bit spoiler): Kuja (Final Fantasy IX), Jade (Tales of the Abyss), Yuan (Tales of Symphonia), Chester (Tales of Phantasia), Ted (Suikoden I,IV), Vincent (Final Fantasy VII) and last but certainly not least is Ingway (maybe Oswald too?) from Odin Sphere…_


End file.
